Fred and George and the Cauldron of Doom
by Chaos Silk
Summary: Anyone who spent more than five seconds in the presence of the Weasley twins knew that sooner or later they would be responsible for the end of the world. Sadly, they didn’t know how soon it would be. A different crossover every ficlet. Non-pairing.
1. Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth

Disclaimer: If you recognize it or have heard of it, chances are, I don't own it.

Warnings: Multiple crossovers in the same fic, maybe some mild language, humor, witty sarcasm, irony and some violence. This is a gen-fic, meaning there is no slash or het, no pairings at all so this can be read by anyone.

Notes: This is an experiment to see how many ways Fred and George can be responsible for crossing over various universes. It is not a serious fic, and there will be no pairings. This is just for fun, so don't go bothering me if you get offended, because I really don't care. Of course, for my first drabble I had to have Sephiroth.

0x0x0x0x0

Crossover/Character: Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth.

0x0x0x0x0

Snape stood there stunned, staring at the remains of the Weasley twins' cauldron, trying to figure out exactly what they had done wrong and why there was what appeared to be a portal through space and time where their cauldron should be. A chill ran down his spine as a single, pale hand jerked out of the swirling surface, and grabbed onto the floor.

Silence fell over the classroom as every eye in the room turned to watch the being climb out of the portal. First came the silvery hair, followed by catlike green eyes framed by pale skin and thin lips bearing a wicked smirk. No one dared so much as breathe as the rest of the leather clad body exited the portal, full length trench-coat and long silver hair flowing in a non-existent wind as the person stood up fully, surveying the room like a predator would its prey. A single black-feathered wing extended from the man's left shoulder, flexing slightly as his gaze zeroed in on Snape.

"You...." He said, deep voice vibrating through the potions' professor's very core. Suddenly Snape was very, very afraid for his life and that of those in this classroom. The being smirked, a terrifying light shining in those cold eyes. "Tell me...."

Before he could even blink, the silver haired man was in front of him, bending his head down so his face was mere inches from the other's. "What is it that you cherish the most?" The angel asked, and then, Snape jerked back, blood trickling from his mouth as he was impaled through the gut by a two-meter long sword. He coughed; meeting those catlike green eyes as his vision started to fade to black.

Sephiroth leaned forward as Snape started to sink to his knees. "So that I may send it to hell right along with you." Someone at the back of the room screamed as blood started to pool on the floor. With a single flip of the wrist, the silver haired man decapitated the students sitting nearest to him, spattering the entire room with blood before he strode out of the room, silver hair, black wing and coat billowing out behind him.

"I always knew that the Weasley twins would be responsible for the end of the world." One shocked student muttered, too scared to even stand. A few of his classmates nodded, some shifting uncomfortably in their damp robes.

0x0x0x0x0

Originally, Snape wasn't supposed to die. But darling Sephy had other plans.

I am currently open to requests, so feel free to leave one or two in a review. But not too many, I do have other fics to write and a life.

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Think I should burn in hell for it? Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Bleach, Zaraki Kenpachi

Disclaimer: If you recognize it or have heard of it, chances are, I don't own it.

Warnings: Read the first chapter.

Notes: Technically, this is a multi-crossover, however, the base fandom is Harry Potter, which is where it will stay. Zaraki-Taicho is fun to write.

0x0x0x0x0

Crossover/Character: Bleach, Kenpachi Zaraki. From **Chibi WingZero**

0x0x0x0x0

Fred and George liked to claim that they were involved when the large strangely dressed man smashed through the Gryfindor tower wall and demanded to know where Ichigo was. When asked who Ichigo was, the visitor ran up the [girl's] staircase and promptly disappeared from campus, leaving a gaping hole in the wall of the second year's dormitory and nothing to disprove Fred and George's involvement. Or prove it, because hardly anyone would have believed it had there not been several similarly shaped holes in the castle, with similar tales behind them.

The real story behind the man would probably never be known, but most Hogwarts students liked to speculate. Some thought he was a ghost, others a restless spirit, while others were convinced that the man was really Fred and George in a weird suit.

The suit theory gained more weight every day, especially since no more weird holes had been found since the twin's 'graduation'.

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

I am currently open to requests, so feel free to leave one or two in a review.


	3. Bleach, Hichigo & Ichigo

Disclaimer: If you recognize it or have heard of it, chances are, I don't own it.

Warnings: Read the first chapter.

Notes: Ugh, I really want to watch the next few episodes of Bleach, but the filler is killing me. (Chaos is at 200+ thanks to a friend). So, I'll amuse myself with this.

0x0x0x0x0

Crossover/Character: Bleach, Hichigo Shirosaki From **Panther X, **with the addition of Ichigo Kurosaki, from the same series.

0x0x0x0x0

"So...." Ichigo asked, staring at the bottle in his hands warily. "I take this and it'll get rid of..." he paused, trying to find the word he wanted, "...him?" The twins nodded.

"In a fashion." George said, shrugging. Fred smirked. "It'll get the voice in your head out of it, at the very least." Both twins chuckled a little, but Ichigo didn't notice as he uncapped the bottle and gulped it down.

Suddenly, his ears started ringing and his body started to tingle as his vision went black. When it cleared, he had the odd sensation that he was standing beside himself. Glancing to his left, he realized that he really was standing beside himself. Only, this self was grinning evilly and was now running out the door, a copy of Zangetsu in his hand, leaving Ichigo staring blankly at his own back.

_Better go after him,_ Zangetsu chuckled, not even bothering to hide his amusement. _Before he decides to do something... you definitely won't approve of._ Ichigo only barely processed that thought before he was running after his hollow self given human form.

"Please tell me that isn't the reason there are two of you." The customer next in line asked, wincing as the shop across the street was sliced cleanly in half. Fred and George grinned.

"Ask me no questions...." Fred began. "And I'll tell you no lies." George finished, cheerfully ringing up the woman's purchases, despite the chaos now covering Diagon Ally.

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

I am currently open to requests, so feel free to leave one or two in a review. I'm a big girl, so I don't mind criticism, as long as it's constructive.


End file.
